The Immortal's Game
by Patryk the Great
Summary: Three to save the World and One to Destroy It. Prophetic words that have been pass down in the ranks of the Immortals since it's founding eight-hundred and seventy years ago. But who are the Immortals? And what do they want with Lucy? (Rated T: Blood, Violence) [Rating warnings may change as the story progresses] PLEASE R&R! {Name Change from Collapsing Time}
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I own my OC's though.

The sounds of the brawling of the Fairy Tail Guild were too much for Lucy today. She was suffering with a massive headache today. She started to wonder why she even came to the guild today. A quick flash back confirmed it. Natsu broke into her house and wouldn't leave until she came to the guild. She massaged her temples as she snuck out of the guild. _Some place quiet_. She thought as she looked around. She started to walk on the edge near the ocean, and saw the haven she was looking for.

There was a set of stairs leading down to a ledge which was wide enough for at least four people. She went down slowly and upon reaching the bottom saw a boy sitting on a crudely made bench. She went over to him and sat at the bench looking out onto the ocean. She stole a glance at the boy. He was younger looking then herself but his tattoo on the right side of his face, gave him a older atmosphere, his bangs covered his eyes and he was holding a large book. It was written in a foreign language. The robe he was wearing was white with black art work on the lower and back of the robe. There was a dragon and angels on the bottom and a strange symbol on the back.

"The ocean looks a lot prettier at eye level, huh?" she said trying to break the silence. The boy didn't respond for a few seconds before nodding 'yes'. Lucy suddenly felt relieved that the boy answered. An hour passed with multiple attempts by Lucy to spark a conversation with no avail. The boy just nodded yes or no at the questions. Lucy was about to give up on the idea of a peaceful conversation with the boy when he stood up turned to Lucy gave an awkward bow and said, "I hope you feel better." and left.

Lucy sat there slightly confused but once she came back to reality she realized that her headache was gone. No, more accurately it never bugged her while she was sitting near him. Maybe he was a Mage? There are some mages that specialize in healing magic, but she never saw him use any. She went back to the guild and the day continued as usual.

The boy walked into the alleyway a block away from the Fairy Tail Guild, where he was met by a man in a ghost image of the robe the boy was wearing except the angels were demons on the man.

In an instant the man hit the boy across the face and watched as he banged his head on the stone wall, knocking the boy unconscious. The man picked up the boy by his hair and lifted up his bangs and forced his right eye open. The iris and pupil were red and had cross hairs within them.

"How is a brat like you an Immortal?" he said as he threw the boy over his shoulder and dissolved into the air. He reappeared at the edge of town before freezing. His breathing became heavy and he slowly fell to the ground.

"Y-you little shit!" He said as the boy got off the man's shoulder and stepped back. The boy knelt down to the man that was lying on the ground. He lifted up his head and looked into his eyes.

"My magic is Arc of Creation. Unlike other magic's, this can effects the body directly." He extended his hand and the man's body imploded within itself, creating a shower of blood. The boy walked back into the city. As he walked the blood on the robe faded away.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet. Three to save the world and one to destroy it." He looked up and whispered something inaudible, and he faded away in the wind.


	2. The Knights of the Unknown Crest

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Tail

* * *

Three days passed from the time Lucy encountered the Immortal. The news of the imploded man spread like wild-fire amongst gossipers and guild council even put a 100,000 Jewel reward for the discovery and arrest of the murder. It was very obvious that magic was involved in the murder, but it was almost impossible to figure out which type it was. Even Makarov couldn't give an explanation.

Lucy sat at her desk writing drafts for her novel, pondering the information about the murder in the back of her mind. The clothing the man as wearing was described almost eerily similar to the boy she met at the bench. She shook her head. The person that died was a man, not a boy. She yawned; she hadn't slept a wink since last night. She got up and went to bed for a nap.

_She opened her eyes and saw nothing, only the deep abyss of darkness. Her head felt funny. Was she upside down? No, that's not right. It's more like there was_ _no direction. She shut her eyes again as saw a light below her, or above her? She started to make her way for it swimming in the weightlessness. Funny, having to close your eyes to see the way. She reached for the light, as a gust of cold wind blew her back she opened her eyes to see that she was floating above the clouds._

_She swam down and instantly wished she hadn't. The clouds parted to give her a view of below. There was a village set ablaze, men, woman, and children alike were on the ground trampled and broken like dolls. She looked in horror as a group of knights bearing an unknown crest started setting the survivors on fire. She covered her mouth to stop from vomiting_. Where is this place?_ Was the only question she managed to form in her mind. She slowly descended into the village and once her feet were firm on the ground, bolted to the survivors that were hiding in the burnt house at the east end near the forest on the way she barely made it past the knights. She stumbled and landed face first in a pool of blood. This time she couldn't keep it down and vomited. _

Run, _her body screamed at her and she obeyed entering a house and her blood covered eyes were met by a small boy. No older than five. She rushed to him to help. She looked at his face, and her eyes widened. It was the boy she met at the bench! She tried to talk, but no words came out. The boy stood up and ran to the open door and shut it. He quickly turned to Lucy, "Go back! I'll find you, I promise!"_

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" Natsu yelled and whacked her across the face. Abruptly, and instinctively Lucy kicked him in the face. He flew back four feet and landed on his head. Lucy sat up and focused on her surroundings. Erza and Grey were here too; their faces had horrifying expressions at the quickly moved towards her. She rubbed her eyes. She paused and looked at her hands, _blood? _She ran to the mirror. Her face... was stained red with the blood from the dream. She vomited instantaneously and fell down. "_LUCY!" _All three of them said as they ran to her aid. Her vision blurred and fell unconscious.


	3. The Gathering of Immortals

The sound of boiling water woke Lucy from her slumber. She slowly turned her head away from the wall to the open space. Natsu was sleeping on the floor and Grey was making tea. She slowly sat up and on cue, Natsu woke up also. Grey walked in with the tea and handed the cup to Lucy.

"You okay?" Grey said as he sat down at the desk. Lucy rubbed her eyes and the image of what happened before made her panic. Natsu came up to her. "Hey. Look, no blood." He said as he slowly brought her hands down for her to see. She started to ease.

"Mind telling us the details?" Grey said as Natsu ran to the spare bedroom. Moments later Natsu flew out of the spare and hit the wall face first. Erza then came out and dragged him back to Lucy's room. Erza took a seat on the bed and Natsu sat cross legged on the floor.

She started to tell them about everything, the boy with the identical robe to the dead person, the dream, the fire, the bodies, everything it all flowed out at once. Even when the images came back and tears swelled her eyes, she continued, relaying ever small detail she could. After she was finished, all three of them looked horrified.

Erza's face became harsh, "This started with the boy. Maybe he knows what's happening."

* * *

The boy with the identical robe sat at a stone table inside what appeared to be a damp cave. Hours passed and a new person entered and sat at the table. After five days of waiting the table became nearly full. The person at the head on the table was an older man, looking at least fifty. His name was Herald Graves, the Guilds master of the Immortal Guild. He stroked his beard.

"Everyone's her?" he said silencing the chatter of the members. The boy spoke,

"Yes, save the usual three."

There was five present, the boy Aeon Grimoire, The Seer Jericho Fiendghost, The Monk Victor Brand, The Ghost James Naver, and the God-slayer Herald Graves. Aeon looked over at Herald.

"I found a new candidate of the Immoral Guild, sir." He said interrupting Victor.

Herald laughed. "Good! Tell us, Aeon"

"The Celestial Wizard, Lucy of Fairy Tail, she is the perfect candidate to be a Celestial Saint."

"Hrmmm. Creating a Celestial Saint is a tricky one, how does one make a Saint?"

It was James that spoke, rare for the Ghost, "To make a Saint you need three things, First, a love strong enough to defy death; Second, an object made in dragons blood, and lastly a willing host."

"That's why I suggest sending Natsu and Lucy to Gyea." Jericho said

"Jericho, if we send them to Gyea do you know the consequences that will happen? We'll be interfering with the progress of another world."

"If we _do _interfere, we'll start a revolution in Gyea, and God knows they need one." An ominous pressure started to come from the Aeon. "So, Jericho, you want to play God?"

"Don't you?" Jericho said with a smile, "Oh, I heard you made contact with Lucy. How did that go? It would have been easy just to hand her your memories." The pressure grew larger. Jericho smiled.

"Then why not make a game of it?" Monk Victor suggested, "Ghost takes Natsu, I take Grey, and Jericho takes Erza. We guide them to Gyea. They interact with the world, and the team who turns Lucy into a Celestial Saint is the winner. Aeon will be the kidnapper, and will bring Lucy to the world. The rules are simple. We can't directly interfere, but we can throw helpful 'hints' every now and then. Sounds good?"

Herald laughed, "Sounds good! We get to have fun and help a world! Win-win!"

The member's stood up and left, each with an equally devilish strategy in mind.


End file.
